Gotta be somebody
by babywolf-lover
Summary: On the night of Naru's birth, the Kyuubi and Shinigami made deal with her parents, to save their lives and they would take Naru. They agreed and they took Naru and turned her into a half demon. As time goes on, they hide it from her and everyone but when she meets another and finds out the truth, she sets out on a journey of her life.
1. Chapter 1

**_Full summary: _**_On the night of Naru's birth, her parents almost died but the Kyuubi and the Shinigami made a deal with Minato and Kushina, they would spare them if they could take Naru. They agree and the two take Naru and turn her into a half demon. Her parents hide it from her and everyone, but when she meets another and finds out the truth, she runs away upset and goes on a journey for answers, but on this journey she will go through things she isn't prepared for. Can she survive and find her home in time? _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own._

**_Warning: _**_M, for language, blood, violence, sex (maybe) _

**_~(A/N)~_**_I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and just ran with it, kinda fell in love with it and kept going. I kinda got the idea from reading **Blazeraptor54 **'s stories, they are really cool so go check them out! :) _

_Hanbun akuma -half demon_

_Kanzen'na akuma -full demon_

**"Words" -Kyuubi speaking **

_"Words: -The Shinigami speaking. _

* * *

"Kushina **you're **the one ...who made me the fourth hokage! You made me your man! and you made this child's father! And yet...I'm useless!"he said.

"Minato don't look so sad I... I'm happy..."she said. "I'm in love with you and I know you are with me... plus today is our child's birthday."she said. "Most of all... if... I were to imagine ….me alive and our future together... as a family of three then... I can't see us being anything but happy..."she said, Minato started to cry. "If I were allowed just one regret... I wish I could see her grow up..."she said looking at her crying daughter.

"Kushina...there is no need for you to die for nine tails... preserve what little of your chakra you have left, for your reunion with Naru!"Minato said.

"huh?"she rasped.

"I'm going to seal the rest of your chakra into Naru, I'll be part of the eight signed seal."he said. "And then I'll take Kyuubi with me..with the the sealing jutsu that I can do not being a jinchuuriki... the reaper death seal."he said.

"But that jutsu results in the casters death!"she said.

"It will be alright... if you take him into death... the biju balance will be upset... with this I can permanently seal half of his chakra away."Minato said. "The rest I will seal inside Naru."he said, Kushina gasped. "Remember what Jiriaya said about the prophecy? There is two things I learned today... one that masked man will being major trouble in the future...and two our child will stop him. I don't know how but I know it!"he said.

"But-"she started, he shook his head and went through the signs and quickly sealed half of Kyuubi's chakra away and gasped in pain as it hurt so much as the seal appeared on his stomach.

"Why?! I would rather see you grow up with Naru! You did not need to die!"she said. "I'd rather of seen you with Naru as she grew up! Why do we have to sacrifice Naru?! For the biju balance for the country?! For the village!? Why do you have to sacrifice yourself for my sake?!"Kushina said.

"Kushina... its a shinobi's duty to do what it take for his village and home...and besides...even if I stayed alive...I'd be lost without..."he said. "And now... I know we don't have much time with her left... but I want you to tell her what things I can't... that's a mothers role."he said. "I'm doing this for you and for Naru!"he said. "Its my duty as a father."he said and held Naru again, he got the bed out and set her down, Kyuubi growled realizing what they were about to do and brought his paw down about to kill Naru, suddenly Minato jumped along with Kushina and blood flew as both were stabbed in the stomach by his claw which was much more smaller now.

"I said it was my duty to die as his father!"Minato said.

"Its my right as his mother as well!"she said, he looked at her, she smiled slightly. "Fine... this is the only fight you've ever won with us..."she rasped.

"Thank you."Minato said, he summoned a toad.

"Whoa?! Fourth?! Kyuubi!? What's going on?!"he yelled.

"I'm putting the seal to Kyuubi's cage on you... take yourself to Jiriaya and tell him what's going on."Minato said, he nodded and opened up, Minato put the seal on him and he wrapped up and disappeared.

Minato noticed the spirit getting ready to kill him finally.

"Kushina... I don't have much time left... tell him what you want to say..."he said, she nodded and looked at Naru who was asleep again.

"Naru...don't be a picky eater and eat healthy, make sure you don't stay up late and you get plenty of sleep... Make friends you don't need tons just a few goods ones you can trust... make sure you study hard. Even if something doesn't go right don't get depressed... at the school make sure you respect your teachers and your older classmates... Be careful with your money, don't drink until you are 21."she said, Minato nodded. "Also be wary of Jiriaya... he can be difficult and not the best role model."she said, Minato smiled. "Things will get really hard for you Naru, but don't give up hope... try to build yourself up no matter what.."she said tears poured down her cheeks. "Take good care of yourself.."she said. "Make sure to have a dream it will help you a lot, and have the confidence to back up that dream. There is so much more that I would want to tell you mother to daughter... I want to be with you longer..."she said and looked back.

"I'm sorry Minato I took-"

"_Wait..."_

"You're the reaper death god, you can talk?"Minato said.

"_There is a way, for you both to live...isn't that correct, Kurama-sama..."_ He said looking at the large fox.

"**That is true, you all can survive..."**

"How?"Minato said panting hard.

"_Release them Kurama.."_Kurama gently removed his nail from their bodies making them fall to the ground panting.

"How can we all survive, what are you talking about?"Kushina said.

"_Your daughter."_

"What?"

"**You let us take her."**

"HELL NO! You really expect us to give our daughter for you to do what you wish?! Hah!"Minato snarled.

"**You should let someone higher then you finish, human."**

"What would happen to her?"Kushina said, Minato looked at her shocked. "Don't give me that look, let's at least hear them out …."

"_Simply, you'll give up her real self in a sense."_

"What? Give up her real self? What does that mean?"

"**It's not giving her body up, it's changing her, she will become special and powerful."**

"_She becomes a demon in simpler terms."_

"Are you insane?! How could that be a fair trade, giving up my daughter! That's horrible!"

"_How is that worse then letting a girl have Kurama sealed inside her, then be all alone for years. Do you really think she will be wanted."_

"Minato..."Kushina said. "They are right."  
"Kushina?"  
"I can see it all, we have a chance to be a whole family, she would never be seen as anything but the holder of Kyuubi. Especially if she is alone..."

"**Wow, a human with a brain... finally, I thought all of them were dimwitted and gullible." **

"_You got that right!"_he said and chuckled darkly. _"Do we have a deal?"_

Minato looked at Kushina and sighed, he closed his eyes tight and sighed.

"...Yes..."he said.

"**Smart." **_"Smart."_

They watched Kurama walk up and shrink down, he picked up Naru gently, his tails came up and held the sleeping child.

Kushina and Minato watched as the large hole in their torso disappear, Kushina felt her chakra return the same with Minato, both panted.

"How...long...will you...keep...my ...baby?"Kushina panted.

"No more then a month..."Kurama said, he nodded at the reaper and suddenly both disappeared with their baby leaving Kushina and Minato to hold each other and cry, but also praying this would be okay.

~o0o~

Kurama and the reaper appeared in a well built area that was almost like a shrine area, Kurama gently set the girl down on a table, the area glowed and a few figures appeared.

"What, did you finally find the right one?"a male voice said, Kurama turned and nodded.

"Yes."he said.

"Good, let's begin."he said and walked up to the child.

~o0o~One Month later~o0o~

Kushina and Minato sat in their house thinking about their daughter, they hadn't seen their daughter in a month, they had no idea what they wanted with their daughter.

Both told Sarutobi, Jiriaya and Tsunade and were suppose to let them know the second they heard anything.

Suddenly there was a loud pop and smoke rushed out, they gasped and covered their eyes from the wind. They gasped as Kurama stood in their living room, they stood up slowly, he reached back and held the child in his teeth by her blanket.

Kushina ran forward and took her gently and held her, she pushed the blanket back and gasped, instead of the girls bright yellow hair she had been born with, it was a gold color, it had black, white and orange tips, her whiskers were wider now, the biggest surprise was the two fox ears on the top of her head, they were orange and had black tips.

"What? What did you do?"Minato asked looking at his daughter.  
"She is a half demon."he said. "A _Hanbun akuma._"he said. "But in time she will become a _Kanzen'na akuma._" he said.

"She's a half demon that will turn into a full demon?"Kushina said, Kurama nodded.

"As time progresses, princess..."he said, she flinched at the title. "You will be in charge of teaching her everything..."he said.

"A...alright..."she said.

"Also, she will be growing a tail by time she is two...we will be popping in every now and then to check on the child."he said and nodded, Kushina nodded back at him and disappeared.

"Kushina...what was he talking about?"Minato said, she turned and looked at him.  
"I... I... I haven't been 100% truthful with you..."she said and looked down.

"Hm?"  
"There was a whole other reason I was chosen as Kyuubi's holder..."she said, he looked at her confused, she moved Naru to one arm and focused, he watched black marks appear and glow, he watched in shock as two fox ears appeared on her head and a large bushy fox tail appeared, she looked at him then back down.

"I'm sorry I lied to you."she said, he froze then sat down.

"So you are a-"

"_Kanzen'na akuma... _yes... only select Uzumaki girls can become this...Naru was chosen because..."  
"Because?"he said.

"Because I married you..."she said, he looked at her shocked.

"What?"  
"I was told I had to marry another _Kanzen'na akuma, _but I didn't like it or him..."she said. "So when I refused and fell in love with you... I broke the contract, and I...- it's my fault..."she said and sniffled, he moved closer and held her.

"Kushina, I love you... and I love Naru... I don't care..."he said. "You're mine and that's all that matters."he said, she smiled and nuzzled him.

"So, I guess we better tell Sarutobi, Jiriaya and Tsunade..."she whispered, he nodded, he smiled and looked at his daughter and smiled gently.

* * *

So whatcha think? hmm?

I'm putting this story under just Naruko because I'm not fully sure if I will make it KakaNaru or not, but I'm pretty sure it will be a KakaNaru but we'll see.

Read and review, don't flame :3


	2. Chapter 2

**_Full summary: _**_On the night of Naru's birth, her parents almost died but the Kyuubi and the Shinigami made a deal with Minato and Kushina, they would spare them if they could take Naru. They agree and the two take Naru and turn her into a half demon. Her parents hide it from her and everyone, but when she meets another and finds out the truth, she runs away upset and goes on a journey for answers, but on this journey she will go through things she isn't prepared for. Can she survive and find her home in time? _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own._

**_Warning: _**_M, for language, blood, violence, sex (maybe) _

**_~(A/N)~_**_I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and just ran with it, kinda fell in love with it and kept going. I kinda got the idea from reading **Blazeraptor54 **'s stories, they are really cool so go check them out! :) _

_Hanbun akuma -half demon_

_Kanzen'na akuma -full demon_

* * *

"Kaa-chan! Tou-chan!"a five year old Naru yelled running into the house, she was covered in dirt and was sweating, both looked at her and smiled. "I did it! I got a perfect bulls-eye!"she said and laughed.

"Really?"Kushina said and walked out wiping her hands, Naru smiled, her bushy tail swishing behind her, her ears twitched a little and nodded.

Naru looked slightly different, her hair was unruly, it was still gold with the black, orange and white tips but it was blended a little more, her nails were a little longer and pointed, she had bright blue eyes with a bright lavender color mixed together, her pupils were a slitted shape instead of round.

They walked out and saw kunai all around, but there was two in the center of the target, they smiled and ruffled her hair, Minato pulled her up and smiled.

"Good job baby."he said, she giggled, Kushina smiled. "Now if you keep improving, in 6 months, you may be able to join the academy..."  
"Really Tou-chan! Really!?"she said, her eyes sparkling, he chuckled.

"Yep!"he said, she squealed her tail wrapped around his arm, she hugged him tight and laughed as he tickled her fox ears.

Kushina had froze when Minato said those three words, her heart had dropped down with her stomach to her feet. Truth be told she never wanted Naru to go to the academy, she had been older when she got to the academy and by then had learned everything about it all, but Naru loved to be the center of attention, that could spell trouble for her, and them both.

If word got out there was not just one _Kanzen'na akuma, _but two. …. it would be no good, she knew how people could be, she didn't want her daughter to go through that, she didn't want to risk it either.

"Daddy, can Kashi-chan come over? I want to show him!"she said and smiled, Minato smiled.  
"He's on a mission... but we'll tell him all about it when he gets back okay?"he said, Naru nodded. "Now, dinner will be done soon, why don't you go get cleaned up."he said and set her down, she nodded and ran down the hall and into the bathroom, he looked at Kushina.

"Kushina?"he said.

"Hm?"  
"Something's bothering you..."  
"I don't want her in there..."she said and sighed.

"Why?"  
"She's the center of attention, she'll be trying to get people to like her! That could be revealing what she is!"she said. "I almost did! Luckily those bullies stopped me and I just became the red hot habanero!"she said and sighed. "Imagine what would happen if this village finds out..."she said.

"I want Naru to have a normal life... that means going to the academy, getting a team, going on missions and everything... we still have a while, let's just think about it right now...okay?"he said, she sighed and nodded, he smiled and kissed her head.

~o0o~

Kakashi yawned and popped his neck as he walked to his sensei's estate, they had moved them there almost a month after his daughter was born, Kakashi guessed they wanted a place bigger so their daughter could play and have a lot of room. He knocked on the door and waited, the door opened and he was met with Minato there.

"Hey sensei."he said and smiled.

"Kakashi... you're home already?"he said stepping back, Kakashi walked in and kicked his shoes off and sighed.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy.."he said and shrugged.

"Good. Kushina! Naru! Kakashi's here!"he yelled, Kakashi smiled. "Someone has something to tell you..."he said, Kakashi tilted his head.

"Kashi-chan!"Naru's voice sounded, he chuckled and waited, she came out running with Kushina behind her, she jumped and got Kakashi's leg and hugged it, making him chuckle. "Guess what!?"she said.

"What?"  
"I got a bulls-eye with kunai!"she said.

"Really?"  
"Yeah I saved it, come look!"she said letting his leg go and grabbed his hand and pulled, he chuckled and followed her through the house to the backyard, he smiled as he saw the two kunai right in the center.

"Good job!"he said, she smiled and giggled.

Minato and Kushina stood in the kitchen watching Naru drag Kakashi out as she tried again, Kushina sighed.

"You were able to put the henge on her.."Minato said.

"Yeah, just before she ran out."she said and sighed. "Have you... have you thought about what we can do?"she said.

"I had an idea, I'm still thinking..."he said and sighed.

They winced when Kakashi was almost hit by a kunai, luckily he was able to dodge but it caught his pants a little.

They came in, Kakashi holding Naru again, she smiled and laughed as he set her down and sat down himself.

"Come on Naru, it's time for you take a bath."Kushina said, Naru pouted and followed her down the hall, Kakashi chuckled.

"Have you been to the hospital?"  
"I didn't get hurt..."he said, Minato glared at him, he shifted and looked away. "I'm fine..."he said, Minato snorted and shook his head and sighed, he ruffled Kakashi's hair making him laugh.

"So is Naru-chan going to be joining the academy?"he asked.

"I'm not sure yet..."Minato said and sighed. "I've been thinking..."he said and shrugged, Kakashi nodded and yawned.

"Well, I'm going home sensei, I'm exhausted."  
"Go get checked out at the hospital!"Minato said, Kakashi sighed and walked out waving.

"Tell Naru I said bye."he said and left.

Minato heard a loud splash and Kushina yelp, he walked back and saw Kushina's eye twitching, she was drenched in water and soap, Naru looking down her ears lowered.

"Naru-chan what did you do?"he asked.

"Splashed Kaa-chan..."she said, he chuckled and sighed, Kushina grabbed a towel and dried off then finished her bath, Naru got out and shook herself dry, Kushina sighed and got her dried off again and sent Naru to get ready for dinner.

~o0o~

Naru whined as once again her mother hid her ears and tail, she loved her ears and tail, but every time anyone came over or if they went out, they were hidden.

"Kaa-chan, why do you hide my ears?"she asked, Kushina sighed and smiled.

"Because...because if others saw your ears, they would be jealous, and you might upset them, you don't want that do ya?"

"No..."Naru said, Kushina smiled.

"Good, so when others are around besides family, you have to hide them okay?"she said and tweaked her daughters nose making her giggle.

"Okay."she said. "I promise!"she said.

Kushina sighed and finished brushing her daughters hair, she hugged her and got up and got ready herself.

~o0o~

"But tou-chan! You promised!"Naru whined, she was now 6 years old and the academy was starting in two weeks.

"Naru..."  
"No! You promised!"she whined and stomped her foot glaring at him, her ears were down and her tail was twitching, he sighed and bent down, he held her and looked in her eyes.

"Naru, one year... it's all I ask."he said.

"But all my friends are going to the academy this year!"she said. "I'll be a whole year behind them!"she whined, tears pricked at her eyes, Minato felt his heart clench a little.

"Actually, when you start, you take a test to find out what grade you'd be in..."he said. "So if you skip one more year for Tou-chan, I'll make sure you are at their level and you can be with your friends..."he said, she pouted and stomped her way to her bedroom, he sighed and slumped a little, Kushina came in carrying a few bags.

"Minato?"she said, he stood up and sighed. "How did she take it?"  
"She's pouting... I don't know what to do Kushina... she really wants to go this year..."he said.

"If we wait, I'll have the right seals and I can hide her tail and ears, but it will take a bit... I have so much to teach her..."she said and sighed.

"That's it!"Minato said and walked back to her room, Kushina followed curious. "Naru-chan!"he whined as he saw her dolls head ripped off.

Every time she threw a tantrum or was mad at Minato, she would rip the heads off the dolls he bought her, making him have to buy them again.

She looked at him and glared, her lower lip sticking out, he sighed and sat down and took the doll, Kushina followed and sat on the bed.

"Alright Naru, I have a deal for you..."he said, she looked at him. "If you stay out of the academy for one more year, I will teach you a lot of super, special, secret jutsu's, that only Kaa-chan and I know... would you take that instead of going to school and doing homework..."he said making a face at the end, she looked at him and thought.

"...Okay..."she said, he smiled. "I want a new doll..."she said, he fell back and sighed, Kushina laughed at her husbands misery and sighed.

* * *

This was more a humor laced chapter, kinda a filler I guess is what you can say :)

Review... I only got 3 reviews... :(

Read and review don't flame!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Full summary: _**_On the night of Naru's birth, her parents almost died but the Kyuubi and the Shinigami made a deal with Minato and Kushina, they would spare them if they could take Naru. They agree and the two take Naru and turn her into a half demon. Her parents hide it from her and everyone, but when she meets another and finds out the truth, she runs away upset and goes on a journey for answers, but on this journey she will go through things she isn't prepared for. Can she survive and find her home in time? _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own._

**_Warning: _**_M, for language, blood, violence, sex (maybe) _

**_~(A/N)~_**_I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and just ran with it, kinda fell in love with it and kept going. I kinda got the idea from reading **Blazeraptor54 **'s stories, they are really cool so go check them out! :) _

_Hanbun akuma -half demon_

_Kanzen'na akuma -full demon_

* * *

Naru flipped in the air and kicked her opponent in the back making him fall to the ground, she landed in a crouch and stood up and sighed.

Today in the academy, she and her whole class was being tested on their taijutsu, she was paired up with Sasuke Uchiha, he was her friend, he got on her nerves though and both were always in fights together.

A few people cheered for her, the girls booed, now at the age of 10 years old, she joined when she was 7 joining her friends in their grade, she quickly rose almost to the top of the class.

"Very good Naru."Iruka said and marked it down, she held her hand out to Sasuke, he sighed and took her hand and got up, they walked over.

"That was a cool move, dope."Sasuke said.

"Who are you calling dope?"she said, he growled and elbowed her, she coughed.

They waited for the last two pairs finish their spar before they walked in and gathered their things, they headed out to the hokage tower up to the top so Iruka could test them on hokage history, he liked to take them to different places so they weren't stuck in the classroom all day.

"Okay, you'll have one hour to do your test."he said as he passed out the papers, he sat down and waited as they started on the test, the door to the roof opened and Minato came out, he paused and smiled.

"Hokage-sama."Iruka said and bowed, everyone started to talk and whisper as they stared at him, he smiled. _So much for some peace and quiet time..._he thought.

He looked at them and saw Naru working on her test, he watched her shake her head and erase what she wrote down, she glanced up and smiled then looked down and sighed. _Is she having trouble... I better talk to Iruka later.._

"So what are you doing up here Iruka-sensei?"Minato said.

"We're having a test on hokage, and I thought they might like to take it up here instead of the classroom..."he said blushing slightly, Minato nodded and smiled.

"Well, good luck students."he said and shook Iruka's hand and slid a paper into his hand and walked back into the building, Iruka looked at the paper and opened it.

_I wish to speak to you_

_after school, please bring_

_my daughters records. _

Iruka nodded and slid it in his pockets and sat down again waiting, once everyone finished their tests they walked back to the academy and dismissed them.

Iruka searched through and found Naru's tests and record, he put them in his bag and left heading back to the hokage office.

He knocked on the door and came in and bowed, Minato smiled at him. "Here is your daughters records and tests."he said holding them out, Minato took them and signaled for him to sit down.

"I was just wondering, I noticed it seemed like she was having a hard time on the test..."  
"She usually has a problem with written tests... and studying..."he said. "But no problem with physical parts of learning..."he said.

Minato looked at her tests and at the records, he sighed and rubbed his head.

"She hasn't come to you for help?"Iruka said, Minato looked at him confused.

"No...why?"  
"Well, she had a test she failed and I told her to get it signed and bring it back, she did..."  
"By me?"he said.

"Yes sir."he said, Minato sighed and shook his head.

"I need a little talk with my daughter..."he said and sighed, Iruka smiled a little. "Alright, thank you Iruka."he said, Iruka got up and bowed then left.

Minato growled and finished his work then left for the evening, he walked home and found Kakashi teaching Naru how to throw multiple kunai.

"Naru..."he said, both looked at him and walked in when he beckoned them in the house, Kushina came out and he told her quickly.

"Yes daddy?"she said.

"I talked to Iruka today..."  
"Oh?"

"About your grades... since I noticed-"  
"I'm fine!"she said a pout came across her face.

"Naru... if you were fine, then you wouldn't be forging my signature on a test you failed..."he said pulling it out, Naru slunk a little, Kakashi looked at her and stayed silent, Kushina took it and looked at Naru. "I'm sorry Kakashi, but ..."he said and motioned, Kakashi nodded.

"Bye."he said and waved and left quickly.

"But dad!"  
"No, you wanted to go to school, I let it... but you can't forge my signature or your mom's on tests you failed, I wouldn't of had a problem with you failing, I would have been upset but not as much as I am now..."he said, Naru looked down and blinked back tears. "Why did you lie?"  
"Because.."she said fighting tears.

"Because why?"  
"Because I'm the daughter of the 4th hokage! I can't be failing! I have to be perfect so I don't let you down!"she yelled and ran past them and into her room to cry, Minato and Kushina looked at each other.

They walked back and listened to Naru cry, Minato sat down and pulled her up, she kept crying, her henge fell off of her.

"Naru..."he said. "Why do you think you have to be perfect?"he said.

"Everyone tells... me... I … should be... like... y... you.."she sniffled.

"Naru, be yourself... I don't care if you are failing... it shouldn't matter if you are like me or not, if you don't want to."he said. "Don't listen to others if they aren't happy with you just being you, okay?"he said.

She sniffled and looked at him, he smiled at her, she looked at Kushina who nodded and smiled, Naru sniffled and wiped her eyes and nodded.

"Okay..."she said.

Minato caught a glitter and saw a silver bracelet on her wrist, he lifted it and looked at it. "Where did you get this?"he asked.

"Kakashi-nii gave it to me...he got it on his mission."she said. "He said he would get me a charm for my birthday."she said and wiped her nose, Minato smiled and nodded.

~o0o~

Naru walked into class tired, she had stayed up late the past few nights trying to do her work, a certain assistant teacher put her in two jounin classes and threatened her so she wouldn't tell anyone.

She kept her promise with her parents that if she failed she would tell them, it doesn't mean she showed them the tests...

She sat down and put her head down on her desk, Hinata, Sasuke and Kiba walked up and sat next to her like normal.

"You look exhausted..."Kiba said.

"I stayed up late... I don't understand the work..."she said and sighed.

"Why not get out..?"Sasuke asked, she opened her mouth then snapped it closed and simply shook her head.

"Naru Uzumaki."a voice said, she looked up and saw Mizuki standing there, she slunk a little, she tried to be nice but she got very uncomfortable with him, he smirked at the flinch she did. "I want to speak with you in my office after class."he said, she nodded slowly, he smiled and walked away.

"Naru, just skip..."Kiba said. "I'll do it too..."  
"Me too.."Sasuke said. "He wont mess with ya Naru.. not with us around."he said, Naru smiled and nodded.

"At lunch.."Hinata said, Naru blinked back tears and nodded.

Naru did her work which was fairly easy now, she put her head down and started to doodle on her notes while everyone else finished the notes and problems.

_Tou-chan's gonna be mad at me..._ she thought and bit her lip.

Before she knew it the bell for lunch rang, they all grabbed their things and walked out together, they found their usual spot for lunch, Shikamaru was already there with Chouji, they sat down and talked a little.

"Hey, we're skipping for Naru okay..."Kiba whispered.

"We will too..."Shikamaru said. "It's too troublesome in class.."he said, Naru giggled.

"I want new snacks so sure."he said.

"Let's go now..."Sasuke said watching the teachers head in which was a sign that lunch would be ending soon.

They all climbed up the large tree jumping over the wall and took off running in the streets.

They all ran to the playground after they stopped and got more snacks, they laughed and played for a while, they sat under the jungle gym and talked a little.

"Why does Mizuki pick on you?"Kiba asked.

"Dunno..."she said and sighed. "I don't like him... he scares me..."she said and sighed, they sat there talked for a while.

"Naru?"a voice said, she froze and turned a little and saw Kakashi standing there, she slunk a little. "Aren't you suppose to be in class...all of you?"

"No..."she said, he looked at her and walked over and pulled her up, she whined.

"We're going to your dad, and you all better get home... and tell your parents..."he said, they nodded and waved as Kakashi pulled her out of the playground.

"Nii..."she whined, he looked at her.

"We're going to your dad..."he said, she huffed and walked with him down the street. _At least he isn't taking me back to school..._ she thought.

They walked up and Kakashi knocked on the door and peeked in, Minato looked up.

"What's up Kakashi?"he asked, he came in and tugged Naru in, she was looking down, Minato sighed.

"She was in the playground with her friends..."he said.

"Naru..."Minato said, she looked down. "Why?"  
"Cause..."  
"Naru..."he said.

"I... I..."she stopped and blinked back tears quickly, her body shaking hard.

"Why were you skipping?"he asked.

"I... h... but... I..."she sniffled and shook, Kakashi let her hand go and stood there, both looked at her trying not to cry.

"Naru..."Minato said.

Suddenly she gasped and froze, there was a knock on the door, suddenly she shot forward, Minato jumped as she slid under the desk and hid, she bit her lip and tried not to cry.

"Uh...c...come in..."he said, the door opened and Mizuki came in, Minato nodded at him.

"Sorry to bother you hokage-sama, but I asked to speak to Naru today, and she took off after lunch..."he said.

"Oh... I …. I um..."he said, Naru gripped his pant leg and whimpered slightly, he gulped. "Alright, Mizuki-sensei, I will talk to her tonight..."he said.

"Okay hokage-sama... thank you."he said and bowed then walked out shutting the door, Kakashi looked at Minato, he pushed back and looked at Naru who was hugging her legs and crying, her body racked with shakes.

"Kakashi put up the privacy jutsu."he said, he nodded and activated the jutsu.

Minato reached down and pulled Naru up and in his lap, she cried hard and hugged him, he rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Naru, what's wrong? Calm down..."he said. "What's going on?"

"He scares me..."she whimpered. "I don't like him..."she whimpered.

"Why didn't you tell me?"he asked, she whimpered and shook her head.

"I hate the academy daddy!"she cried suddenly, he sighed and cupped her face.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I... I wanted to go so bad I didn't want to look bad..."she said, he sighed.

"Naru if you don't like it just tell me..."he said. "Okay?"  
"They put me in jounin classes..."she said, both Kakashi and Minato stiffened.

"What!?"Minato said.

"That's why he wanted to talk to me I think..."she said and looked at him.

"I'm... who put you in there?"  
"He did..."she said. "I don't like him daddy! Please don't make me go!"she cried.

"Kakashi..."he said, he looked at him. "I got a mission for you..."he said, Kakashi nodded and smiled as Minato told him his plan.

~o0o~

Naru walked to the academy looking down, her body shaking as she walked to Mizuki's office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in."his voice rang, she walked in and shut the door and sat down and looked at him. "Naru, we need to talk about your grades... you don't want me to let you father know...he'll hate you..."he said, she looked down.

"I don't want those classes...she said.

"I don't care what you want you little brat!"he snarled slamming his hands on the desk, she flinched a little.

"But-"she started, he jumped up and grabbed her by the shirt and raised his hands.

"I don't want to hear it."he snarled and brought his hand closer, suddenly a gloved hand grabbed it, he stared in shock as he was holding Kakashi by the shirt, he pulled away and backed up, Kakashi glared at him.

"You hit Naru..."he said. "Interesting..."he said. "I'm sure Minato would love to hear about that."he said, Mizuki growled and launched at him, Kakashi grabbed him and slammed him into the door, Mizuki swung his hand, Kakashi coughed as chakra hit his body, he backed up, Mizuki laughed as black marks appeared on his body, Kakashi glared and pulled out his kunai.

They launched at each other and Kakashi blocked his punch with the kunai cutting his skin, Mizuki pulled back and growled at the man.

"Give up Mizuki."he said.

"Never!"he yelled, his body transformed and he launched at Kakashi, both went flying out the window and slammed into the ground, Iruka jumped as they landed next to him and his class.

"Kakashi-sensei! Mizuki-sensei!"he said

"Give up Mizuki!"Kakashi growled.

"Never!"he screamed and flipped, he kicked Kakashi back who slammed into the tree, Iruka grabbed his students and pushed them inside.

Kakashi got up slowly and groaned, he held his ribs and coughed, Mizuki laughed hard. _What is he? He's like mutated..._ Kakashi thought.

He launched out and kicked Mizuki in the chin, he caught the black shape on his neck and glared at it, his foot was grabbed and he was flung, he slammed into the ground and got up slowly, he groaned in pain.

Mizuki appeared above him and kicked him, Kakashi rolled there and coughed hard, Mizuki laughed. "You're finished!"he yelled.

"Lightning blade!"Mizuki gasped as he was stabbed through the stomach by Kakashi, Mizuki slumped and Kakashi kicked him back, he let the clone disappear, he panted as he stared at Mizuki, he sighed and closed his eyes.

He heard movement and gasped Mizuki jumped up and kicked him, he slammed into the building and slumped, he coughed up blood and struggled up, Mizuki launched out and kicked him again, Kakashi rolled and Mizuki put his foot on his chest, Kakashi coughed and struggled.

"You're finished."he said and brought a kunai down, Kakashi yelled in pain as it stabbed his arm.

Mizuki screamed as he was pounced on by six figures, Kakashi looked up and saw him being pinned down by anbu, he sighed and slumped, Minato landed down next to him and sighed.

"You alright?"

"Sure..."he said then passed out, Minato snorted and lifted him up gently, he paused as he saw the anbu knock Mizuki out.

"Take him to the high security prison, tell them to completely seal every ounce of chakra in his body away."he said.

"Yes sir!"they said and took off, Minato headed to the hospital with Kakashi.

~o0o~

Kakashi groaned and opened his eyes slowly, he was greeted by Naru sitting over him.

"Kakashi-nii!"she yelled and hugged him tight and began to cry, he groaned and chuckled, he saw Minato and Kushina standing there watching.

He sat up a little and hissed in pain, Naru pulled away and looked at him, tears still running down her cheeks and snot was dripping from her nose.

"About time you woke up there Kakashi."Minato said.

"Huh?"  
"You've been out for almost two weeks..."Kushina said, Kakashi blinked. "A certain little one hasn't left your side since..."she said smiling, Kakashi looked at Naru and smiled at her.

"Thank you Naru.."he said, she nodded and wiped her face.

"Thank you..."she said and kissed his cheek making him blush red.

* * *

Newest update, sorry about the wait!

As you can see there may be a little romance between Kakashi and Naru...maybe... we'll see...:)

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Full summary: _**_On the night of Naru's birth, her parents almost died but the Kyuubi and the Shinigami made a deal with Minato and Kushina, they would spare them if they could take Naru. They agree and the two take Naru and turn her into a half demon. Her parents hide it from her and everyone, but when she meets another and finds out the truth, she runs away upset and goes on a journey for answers, but on this journey she will go through things she isn't prepared for. Can she survive and find her home in time? _

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own._

**_Warning: _**_M, for language, blood, violence, sex (maybe) _

**_~(A/N)~_**_I came up with this idea a few weeks ago and just ran with it, kinda fell in love with it and kept going. I kinda got the idea from reading **Blazeraptor54 **'s stories, they are really cool so go check them out! :) _

_Hanbun akuma -half demon_

_Kanzen'na akuma -full demon_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

Naru sighed as she sat in the academy room waiting for her name to be called, today was her final exam for graduating and becoming a genin, they called each student in one by one and right now they were on the U's, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji had passed and Naru congratulated each of them.

Sasuke came in and smirked, he had hatai-ate on his forehead, she smiled at him.

"Congratulations Sasuke."she said, he smirked and nodded.

"You better make it."he said and sat down.

"Uzumaki Naru."

She sighed and got up and walked into the room and smiled at Iruka, he smiled back at her.

"Alright Naru, the last test you have to take is to make clones."he said, she nodded and focused, she crossed her fingers and three clones appeared, Iruka looked closely. "Are these shadow clones."  
"Yes."she said and nodded.

"Where did y-... wow..."he said, he beckoned her forward, she smiled big as he handed her the blue hatai-ate.

She smiled and tied it on her head, she smiled big and jumped with a cheer and ran out, she ran back in and smiled, her friend congratulated her, she sat down and giggled as they waited for a while.

*o*

All the parents and family stood outside the academy waiting as the door opened and the students came out cheering.

Minato picked Naru up and spun her around making her laugh hard, Kushina smiled and both congratulated her.

Naru noticed Hinata talking to her guard and Sasuke talking to Itachi, she leaned into Minato's ear and whispered something, he chuckled and nodded setting her down.

"Hinata! Wanna come out to dinner with us to celebrate?"she asked.

"Yeah!"she said and nodded.  
"Let's ask Sasuke too!"she said, Hinata nodded and walked over to him, he looked at her and nodded.

"Wanna come out with us, we're gonna celebrate.."she said.

"Uh...sure.."he said.

"You can come too Itachi-san."Naru said and smiled, Itachi nodded smiling.

That night they all went to the barbeque restaurant and laughed, talking about everything.

"So when are we getting our teams?"Naru asked, Sasuke and Hinata paid attention.

"When you go back to the academy in two days, you will be meeting your team and your sensei then they take over."Minato said.

"Who's my sensei?!"Naru said.

"You'll find out in two days Naru..."he said, she pouted making them all chuckle.

~o0o~

Naru sat wiggling in her seat waiting for Iruka to come in and announce who was on who's team then they would meet their sensei.

Finally Iruka came in and everyone said good morning to him, he gave them the goodbye speech and finally he pulled out his clipboard and cleared his throat, he began to name off the team's.

"Team 7, Naru Namikaze..."she perked up. "Sasuke Uchiha."Sasuke smirked and nodded. "and Sakura Haruno."Sasuke almost slammed his head into the desk, Sakura squealed with a jump, Hinata sighed and Naru pouted.

"Team 8, Hinata Hyuuga."she looked up. "Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka."he said, they smiled and nodded.

He continued on until everyone was on a team, Shikamaru was with Chouji and Ino, not much of a shock since their fathers had been on a team and were a top team as well.

"Okay everyone, it's time for lunch, when you come back you'll wait and meet your sensei... I'm going miss all of you."he said and smiled, they got up talking and left the room together.

"I wonder who our sensei is gonna be?"Sasuke asked.

"Dunno...Tou-chan wouldn't tell me... I tried just about everything..."Naru said and huffed, they laughed at her pouting.

They all ate their lunch together and walked in, one by one each team met their sensei and they left until it was only team 7.

"Who is this guy?! Geez!"Sakura snarled.

"I know..."Naru said and rolled her eyes, she smirked and walked up the wall and crouched there, Sasuke smirked at her, they waited she perked up and got ready the door opened and Kakashi stood there and smirked, she swung down making him jump.

"Kakashi-nii!"she snarled, he chuckled and grabbed her, she laughed as he tickled her, she fell and he caught her holding her under his arm.

"Meet me on the roof."he said and walked out with her as she laughed.

He walked up and set her down and leaned against the railing, Sasuke plopped down next to her and Sakura next to him.

"Alright introduce yourself one at a time."he said and sighed.

"What do we say?"Sakura said.

"You're likes, dislikes, dreams and hobbies..."he said and shrugged.

"Go first!"Naru said, he chuckled.

"My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and hate...hmm... don't wanna tell ya..."he said and smiled. "My dream never thought about it... and my hobbies... well I have a lot."he said and smiled.

"Cheater!"Naru said, he chuckled again.

"Go first pinky."he said, Sakura grumbled and blushed.

"Okay... My name is Sakura Haruno, what I like is... well..."she said and looked at Sasuke who looked away awkward and nervous. "I mean who I like is... well... my hobbies are... epp!"she said glancing at Sasuke. "My dream is... EEH!"she said and bit her lip hard, Sasuke shifted ever so slightly away.

"What don't you like?"Kakashi said.

"Ino and Naru!"she said, Naru whined a little.

_She's more into boys then ninja training..._

"And now you?"He said looking at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha... I don't like many things... just the few people close to me...what I hate is fan-girls."he said glaring at Sakura. "My hobbies are training and walking... my dream... is to have a family again..."he said looking down, Naru looked at him sad and sighed, she had been ease dropping that day and felt bad for Sasuke.

"_Hokage-sama, someone slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan!"one of the chunin ran in. _

"_What?!"he said standing up. _

"_We found Sasuke and Itachi hidden in a lower room, both heavily wounded but still alive!"he said. _

_Naru held in the gasp, she had been hiding in the closet to scare Minato when he came up. 'Sasuke'_

"_Where are the brothers?"he asked. _

"_In the hospital."he said. "Room C46."_

"_Hai. I'm going to go see them."he said and left, Naru came out slowly when the door shut, she walked out and went home slowly. _

"Alright..."Kakashi said._ Just as I thought..._ he thought. "And Naru-chan go."he said and smiled.

"My name is Naru Namikaze! What I like is training, prank pulling and eating ramen! I don't like getting in trouble and cruel people and unnecessary blood shed.."she said and sighed. "My hobbies are pranks, and training new jutsu, my dream is to be an amazing ninja like my tou-chan and kaa-chan and Kakashi-nii!"she said and smiled, Kakashi chuckled.

"Alright you all are different... now... on to serious matters..."he said and sighed. "Tomorrow we will have our first assignment."  
"What?!"Naru said bouncing, he smiled.

"A survival test."he said.

"What?!"Sakura whined.

"Yes... but this is going to be different."he said.

"How?"Naru asked.

"You'll be fighting for your ninja title."he said.

"Huh!?"they all said at once.

"That's right... I decide whether you become ninja or not."he said and smirked. "So tomorrow you will meet me at the training grounds... number 3. at 5 am... and don't eat breakfast."he said.

"Why?"Naru asked.

"You'll puke."he said, they gasped and gulped hard, he smirked and stood up. "Dismissed."he said and waved, Naru stood up she ran up and jumped on Kakashi's back, he chuckled and held her.

"Daddy wants to talk to you tonight..."she said, he nodded and smiled. "Take me home!"she said, he chuckled and jumped from the roof and headed home with Naru on his back messing with his hair.

*o*

Kakashi sweat dropped as he sat in Naru's room and she messed with his hair, currently it was covered in gel and sticking up in different ways.

"Ugh...Naru-chan..."he said.

"Naru-chan! Kushina!"Minato called, she gasped and ran out, Kakashi went to the bathroom and washed his hair out quickly drying it watching it go back to its normal shape, he smiled and came out, Minato was holding Naru as she laughed.

"Kakashi... good."  
"Naru said you wanted to talk to me."he said.

"Yes... but it will be later... why don't you join us for dinner?"he asked.

"Sure."he said and smiled, Kushina nodded and they sat down for dinner together.

Naru was sent to bed and Kakashi sat in Minato's study, both came in and shut the door, he looked at them, he watched as a privacy jutsu was set up around the room.

"What's up sensei?"he asked.

"We need to talk... Kushina and I decided to tell you... we've been hiding something about Naru..."he said. "Only Sarutobi-sama, Jiriaya-sensei and Tsunade-hime know about this..."he said, they sat down.

"What?"he asked.

"It happened the night of Naru's birth..."he said. "We truly should of died.."he said, Kakashi looked at him confused. "But right before, the Kyuubi and reaper death god... made a deal...with us."  
"Deal?"  
"They saved our lives and we gave Naru up..."he said, Kakashi looked at him confused and startled. "They turned her into a _Hanbun akuma..._"he said, Kakashi blinked a few times. "That's why no one saw Naru until a month after she was born, it's why we moved farther away from the village just in case.."  
"But she's never shown... any... traits-"  
"We hide it..."  
"How do you guys...- uh... I mean...- what..."he sighed and slumped confused.

"It's okay if you don't understand... they pointed out if we died sealing Kyuubi inside her... she would be hated and treated horribly... so we did this.."he said and gulped.

"So why haven't I-"  
"Come."he said and stood up, they left the room and slipped into Naru's room who was out like a light, Kakashi held in a gasp as he saw the large fox tail, it was tucked in between her legs and she was holding it chewing on the tip, and the two fox ears were twitching a little. Kakashi stared in shock, his jaw slack, he blinked a few times and continued to stare, Minato dragged him back out and back into the room.

"But... she... I. .. huh!?"he said and sat down.

"We wanted to tell you.. because we trust you... we hope we can..."Minato said, Kakashi pouted as Minato looked at him like he use to when he was child.

"I can!"he said, Minato chuckled.

"Good, but the most important thing... Naru doesn't know.."he said.

"But-"  
"We just said it was a blood trait..."  
"Does that mean Kushina-san has it too?"Kakashi asked, she sighed and dropped the henge.

"I'm a _Kanzen'na akuma... _Naru will end up being one too in the future."she said, Kakashi nodded.

"We're trusting you to keep her safe.. since she is my daughter, people may come after her..."  
"I wont let her get hurt."he said and smiled, they chuckled and sighed.

"Alright... that's what we wanted to talk about..."he said, Kakashi nodded and sighed. "I know you have the team testing tomorrow so we wont keep you any longer."he said.

"Alright, see ya sensei, Kushina-san."he said and waved, he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

I totally forgot all about this story :[

Anyways, new update, review no flames!


End file.
